wouldn't want anyone to know, would we?
by Zoo-Liker
Summary: Lila blackmails Marinette with her knowledge of who ladybug is. Lila plans to use that chance as much as possible.


It was a normal day in Paris, just another Akuma attack. This time, it was fairly easy, just another heartbroken teenie that was unlucky enough to be rejected. It was a student who was one year younger than Marinette and not in her class.

He was able to make everyone he hit completely emotionless, but that didn't help much against the two 16-year-old superheroes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly exchanged their "pound it!"s and parted.

Ladybug fled into the empty halls of her school, which was, of course, evacuated; or so she thought. Lila, wanting to know who Ladybug was, in Hawkmoths Mission, explored the halls in search of the hero, who she quickly found.

Ladybug, who was still confident she was alone, went into the toilets, de-transformed into Marinette, and exited the Toilet.

She was seen by Lila, but she stayed hidden, simply because she was so shocked who Ladybug was. The clumsy, fragile and shy Marinette; who would have thought?

Both girls went on the normal way, Lila wanted to think about what she would do next. Logically she should tell Hawkmoth, but she had another idea, one that she would enjoy much more.

The very next day, Lila waited until lunch until she approached Marinette.

The bluenette was sitting with Alya.

They were talking about Ladybug, and while Alya most likely breached that topic, it was still ironic to Lila.

"...so obvious that Ladybug and Chat Noir are together! I mean ju-"

Alya was still rambling.

"Hey Marinette, could we talk for just a second?" Lila interrupted the fangirl.

"She is busy!" Alya answered.

"It's fine Alya, I'm sure it won't take long"

Marinette said while smiling at Lila

"It will take longer, I fear, but it's important."

both girls looked confused, but Marinette got up and followed Lila, who lead the other girl to the very same toilet that she de-transformed the previous day.

„Why the toilets Lila?"

„Oh, I just need a private place to talk"

„Right..."

They entered the female's toilets and chose the biggest stall.

Lila ‚politely' held the door open for Marinette who, while confused, entered first.

Lila entered, turned around immediately and locked the stall.

„Huh, quite the private talk, apparently"

Marinette said, wanting to lighten the mood.

„So what did you want to talk about, Lila?"

„You"

„Me?" Marinette asked confused.

„Yeah, about what you make me want to do."

„I-I'm sorry, I Can't quite follow you"

Marinette said sheepishly.

Lila slowly moved forward, trying to corner the shy girl.

She noticed and slowly backed away into the wall behind her.

„Every time I see you stammering, apologizing, just being the polite, fragile girl, I just can't help but think,

„I wonder how it would feel to push a finger or two into her."."

Lila was grinning maniacal and Marinette, while blushing, knew that she was in a bad situation.

„O-okay, Lila, you got your laugh, now what is this really about?"

Lila, however, placed her forearm on the bluenettes collar-bones, forcefully pushed her against the stall and said:

„I wasn't kidding!"

She pressed her mouth right into the other girl's lips, forcing her into a one-sided make out session.

Marinette, after a split-second of being stunned, quickly tried to push the predator away from her, but surprisingly she wasn't strong enough.

Marinette whimpered into the kiss, trying to get the other girl's attention.

She did not move one bit, her lips static and in stark contrast to Lila, who was trying to push her tongue into Marinette's mouth.

While Lila was busy with that, Marinette slipped away under Lila's arms and she was quickly unlocking the stall door.

Lila grabbed the other girl's hand, grinned with swollen lips and revealed her trump card.

„I know your ladybug."

Marinette froze completely, and while she was turned away from Lila, she knew exactly what she would see.

A face completely and utterly terrified.

„And I am in contact with Hawkmoth, if you exit this stall, he will know your identity within the next minute."

„Please, Lila."

„Don't worry, I won't waste that chance.

Let's come to an...agreement.

You will do everything I want, when I want it, no matter how-„

Lila whispered that part directly into the other girl's ear;

„Utterly filthy and perverted it is"

„Understood?"

Marinette nodded slowly.

"That will involve a lot of sex, sucking, fingering and who knows, I might just tell every last bit to someone. I'm sure Adrien would love to know."

Marinette simply stared at the other girl, wide-eyed.

She understood that she was in no position to decline, but it was just so much. She felt a few tears already running down her cheeks, and silent sobbing erupted from her as well, but she had no choice, she slowly nodded.

Lila grinned ear- to ear.

„Wonderful. Now, don't cry, at the end of school I might just give you Hawkmoths identity as a token of thankfulness."

Marinette immediately looked more interested.

„I " -sob- "w-won't resist"

Lila's demonic smile only deepened and she pushed the smaller girl into the wall with her own body, maximizing contact.

„Oh no, I want you to. It wouldn't be rape otherwise wouldn't it?"

She immediately reengaged the make-out session.

While this time, however, Lila moved her right hand under Marinette's white shirt, and moved it on her right breast, caressing it sensually.

Her left hand moved under her shirt as well, but it rested on the girl's lean side.

She shortly broke the kiss.

„What a cute stomach you have, almost deserving of a superheroine."

Marinette blushed slightly more.

Lila made out with Marinette again, this time her left hand moved downwards, shortly stopping just over the pink jeans to listen to Marinette's wonderful whimpering.

She then pushed them into her panties, her pointy finger perfectly on her clitoris, immediately starting to move in a circular motion.

„I-I can't do this, please! Just stop it!"

Marinette said while successfully pushing Lila away. She seemed enraged, but she didn't slap her.

„I will forgive you just this once, but if you push me away once again, I will start dropping hints to Hawkmoth."

The Heroine immediately saw her mistake.

„O-Of course. sorry."

But before they could start once again, Lila got a message from a classmate, who needed her attention for the rest of the pause.

„Guess you are in luck, plaything." she said, surprisingly affectionate.

„I must leave you now."

Shetowardss the stall door and unlocked it.

„Of course, if a single person knows of our agreement, I will immediately contact Hawkmoth, and you know that, right?"

„I-I figured."

Lila left without another word.

Only Marinette, now alone, began to realize her Position, and what had just happened.

She backed into a wall, slid down, and hugged her knees.

The previously silent sobbing suddenly filled the toilets.


End file.
